Talk:Close Enough
Can't figure it out if its just generic ricochet or if it causes bullets that ricochet to always head toward an enemy, anyone able to verify? would make a huge difference fighting bastards with shields 17:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) From what I've seen when using the skill, that seems to be the case. Joshua Grahamcracker (talk) 12:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC) damage reduction does anyone now whether the damage reduction is -50% weapon damage or 1/2 the damage? in other words, with 600 stacks of Anarchy does a ricochet bullet deal 1150% - 50% = 1100% damage or 50% * 1150% = 575% damage? *Looking at the way multipliers work, specifically this part: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Stat_modifiers#Different_stats I'd say that it works like the second model you described. Anarchy affects "Gun damage", and Close Enough gives "-50% Bullet Damage".Wolfzoon (talk) 13:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) **Tested, it works like that indeed. Gun damage is apparently a completely different thing than bullet damage, so it multiplies.Wolfzoon (talk) 15:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ***Bullet damage refers to the damage the actual bullet does. Gun damage is a modifier that effects bullet damage. Roland's Impact skill alters bullet damage and it is a multiplicative bonus.M-- 20:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *In my experience it halves damage rather than subtracting from it, tested on the target at marcus' range. It also effects my rocket launchers, which is strange since usually abilities that specify gun damage don't count those. Thinking about it, I think it could effect all other types of damage. At first, it took 2 spikes to kill the varkids (consistently for 20+ varkids). 150+ stacks later it was only one, and I wondered why. Then I found out my Hide of Terra was strong enouch to basically run into crowds of threshers and kill them using only that and sometimes a melee to heal (had 5 in blood soaked shields). I'm going to test the exact damage later, since idk if that was the Hide being awesome or Anarchy actually boosting it. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 10:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) **"It also effects my rocket launchers", you mean the rockets ricochet towards enemies? I've never seen that before. Or if you're talking about Anarchy improving rocket launcher damage, I suggest moving it there.Wolfzoon (talk) 15:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Gyrojets "This skill works with E-tech SMGs, assault rifles, and sniper rifles, but not E-tech pistols, Splatguns, Torgue gyrojet weapons, and rocket launchers." Who wrote that? I use an Unkempt Harold with this skill and I can assure you that it's projectiles do ricochet. I used to rock out with a Ravager (Torgue quad shotgun) too and it's bullets were bouncing as well. Archee (talk) 14:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Noted that like DoT, gyrojet bonus explosive damage is not reduced. For instance, I have a gyrojet weapon that does 69 damage with a direct hit (36 bullet, 33 explosive) and 51 damage reflected (36*0.5=18 bullet, 51-18=33 explosive). In this case, that is only a 26% damage reduction. Added to entry. Cevgar (talk) 13:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC)